


Summertime sadness

by Mari_the_little_marshmallo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Depressing, F/M, Female Kurapika, First Time, Fucked Up, Hurt No Comfort, Just angst, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_little_marshmallo/pseuds/Mari_the_little_marshmallo
Summary: Kiss me hard before you goAs a sob left the Kuratas lips,Chrollo decided to shut her up by pressing his own down on hers.The kiss itself was rough,like this was Lucilfers way of telling her that she's going to submit.Summertime sadnessTears ran down her face while she took pleasure from this act of pure torture.She hated every second of it.I just wanted you to know"I hate you.." she whispered like a pathetic mouse,cornered by a snakeThat, baby, you're the best"I love you." the man answered as he drove deeper inside of her body making the blonde cry out in both pain and pleasureI got that summertime, summertime sadness
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Summertime sadness

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授权翻译｜团酷】夏日忧愁](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420926) by [AlyssaaaaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaaaaK/pseuds/AlyssaaaaK)



> Strap in,get a tissue and cry with me

_Kiss me hard before you go_

Kurapika stared into those dark soulless eyes as she activated her chains desperately wanting to kill the man

_Summertime sadness_

A single tear ran down her face, she felt unbelievable heartache,as the man simply stepped closer,with a wound she herself inflicted upon him

_I just wanted you to know_

"...so beautiful.." the man whispered,wiping the bloody tear away from her face 

_That, baby, you're the best_

"...." no words left her mouth as the spider activated his web,and caught her in it.

She was wondering when she got caught 

Afew months back? 

No...

Perhaps it happened back in York new.

_I got my red dress on tonight_

The red dress she was wearing was supposed to be her death cloth. She was supposed to die with the man.

So when the said person kissed her soft lips with his own chapped ones,she wondered,how did she get here

_Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight_

The ravenhead took it all from her. Her family,her clan,her happiness,her pride and even dignity. 

  
Now he was about to take her first time as well. 

This was to be expected,she thought as the man hugged her closer,his blood onto her dress making it an even deeper shade of scarlet as butterfly like kisses travelled down her neck 

_Done my hair up real big beauty queen style_

Next thing she knew her nemesis used his book and transported them in what she figured was his bedroom. 

_High heels off, I'm feeling alive_

As he pushed her onto the bed she complied effortlessly,feeling like she's falling deeper and deeper even as her head hit the soft mattress. 

Chrollo climbed up her body and took it his personal goal to undress her as slowly as possible 

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_

Soft gasps were falling out of her abused lips,as the ravenhead shoved two fingers inside of her without a warning,

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

The girl was beyond overwhelmed by all of the bites and strokes going on,as a certain spider used her like she was his doll 

The noises were almost too lewd for her,so she tried to stop herself from making them by biting her lip 

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

She felt like her body was burning...fire inside of her stomach was worse than before and as the sound of a zipper coming undone appeared,she closed her eyes tightly 

_Nothing scares me anymore_

Oh god.

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

As a sob left the Kuratas lips,Chrollo decided to shut her up by pressing his own down on hers.

The kiss itself was rough,like this was Lucilfers way of telling her that she's going to submit.

_Summertime sadness_

Tears ran down her face while she took pleasure from this act of pure torture.

She hated every second of it.

_I just wanted you to know_

"I hate you.." she whispered like a pathetic mouse,cornered by a snake 

_That, baby, you're the best_

"I love you." the man answered as he drove deeper inside of her body making the blonde cry out in both pain and pleasure 

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_I'm feelin' electric tonight_

As the man finished inside of her with a grunt of her name and pulled out,he also pulled her closer to himself. 

_Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99_

Her mind running around,trying to figure out why was this happening to her and she was tired.

_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_

"Sleep,my little Kurata." The spider said to the little fly that ended up in his web.

  
_I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight_

Months passed after their last encounter and she was forced to become what she hated the most

Oh, my God, I feel it in the air

She became Chrollos leg. And also the mans toy for his sexual desires 

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

As Kurpaika let herself fall further into madness she did not try to stop herself from doing it.

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_   
_Nothing scares me anymore_

She didnt care. 

  
_Kiss me hard before you go_

There was once upon the time a certain blonde girl thought that she could avenge her family 

_Summertime sadness_

A girl who fought no matter what happened to her.

But now the girl was broken

  
_I just wanted you to know_

"I hate you." The blonde whispered as her enemy travelled down her body 

_That, baby, you're the best_

"I know." The man answered with a soft smile playing on his lips

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Think I'll miss you forever_

She missed the touches that haunted her. Every moment away from the one who broke her felt like hell....

_Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky_

She was alone,looking at the night sky as she remembered her escape. 

  
She ran as soon as the heist began and made sure not to be found,which made her heart ache to go to her nemesis and creator of everything that she's became

_Later's better than never_

Hours turned to days as she just sat in one place besides a beautiful river and stared at her own reflection. 

_Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive_

As if she knew that her beloved enemy was behind her,she turned around with a smile playing on her lips 

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

"I see you wanted to be found." The head stated as he helped the blonde up

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_   
_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_   
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

"Do you love me?" His angel asked,as she accepted his hand. 

"Yes." The man answered without hesitation 

"...may I receive a kiss?" She asked the man of her nightmares 

_Summertime sadness_

"..." Chrollo seemed to be suspicious of her but still caved in and pressed his lips against hers. 

And then it came.

_I just wanted you to know_

She used her chains yet again

That, baby, you're the best

  
,but this time aiming right through her own heart

"I hate you..."she whispered as blood ran down the red dress 

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

"So I'm taking the thing you love when you finally got it..." before she could finish her sentence the chains disappeared and she fell beside the mirror like lake just in time for the beautiful pale moon to shine the brightest

The smile so apparent in her face

Chrollo said nothing as tears ran down his face,kneeling down he took his beloved angel in his arms and kissed her lips one last time before he summoned his indoor fish.

He'll have her even in the afterlife if he must,but without her to be by his side it does not sit right with him. His spider can always find a new head,but what he once thought of as a fly turned to be the black widow in her full glory

If she wanted the death to embrace them both,then so be it.

**_Summertime sadness oh,oh_**

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. Hope you enjoyed this train wreck 💞💞💞


End file.
